


Going Twice...

by CaseyStar



Series: Bidding On Love [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: Steve raised a record amount at the bachelor auction, but he's more focused on getting home and Danny fulfilling every promise he made.  But can he wait for the whole drive?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bidding On Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996144
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Going Twice...

“Now, where were we?” 

Danny’s hand landed heavily on Steve’s thigh, the SEAL relegated to the passenger seat for the ride home on the basis that ‘ _I paid for this date, babe, I get to drive. ’_

Even just the touch of Danny’s hand to his knee set Steve’s racing, his skin burning hot and feeling three sizes too small, tingling everywhere that Danny touched, aching where he didn’t. Arousal had been tugging at his balls for hours, simmering and hot as it kept him half-hard all night. Finally free of the crowds and professional obligation, Steve reached to cup himself, to grind the heel of his hand against his cock, anything to just ease the pressure, but his hand was intercepted, batted away by Danny.

“Ah, ah, hands off the goods I paid for.”

Desperate to obey, Steve clamped his hand around his own thigh, digging in hard enough to bruise, but he’d been wound up for _so_ long, and needed even the _smallest_ relief. Danny’s earlier teasing backstage, had been followed up with heated looks that the detective had been shooting at him all night, his gaze tracking him around the room as Steve made the rounds with the Governor once the auction was finished. As he’d been paraded around the room on Mahone’s arm, Steve’s thoughts had never wavered far from memories of the feel of Danny’s body pressed against his, his lips brushing his skin as he whispered filthy words and indecent promises. 

On stage, as Kamekona had whipped the crowd into a frenzy of bidding, it had only been his training that had had kept Steve’s shoulders squared and eyes staring directly over the heads of the crowd instead of rushing to the closest bathroom and furiously jerking off. He hadn’t dared to seek out Danny, sure that as the detective was among the last of the men being auctioned off that he’d be in the audience, bidding as he had promised. Just once, however, just the once he’d caught movement out of the corner of his eye, a golden head moving through the crowd and his eyes had found Danny in a heartbeat against his control. The detective had been watching him intently, his gaze searing. Steve had grasped the brim of his cover so tightly it had warped such he wasn’t sure it would ever recover and he’d felt the heat of a blush race up his neck, unbidden and unwanted. He’d wanted Danny’s hands back on him, convinced they’d soothe the fire that still rippled over his skin. Danny with his strong hands and thick fingers…God, they were _so_ thick, and knew just where to rub and stretch and _curl_. Danny had tapped those fingers against his own lips and it had left Steve clasping his cover even more tightly over his crotch and bidding had jumped by a hundred dollars.

Never one to make Steve’s life easy, once he was off stage, whenever their paths had crossed, Danny had whispered a further act he’d perform once they were home before disappearing once more into the crowd with a subtle brush of his hand across Steve’s crotch or ass. As a result, Steve had prayed for the Governor to catch a clue and let him go the fuck home already, so that Danny could spend hours wringing every ounce of pleasure from his more than willing body.

As if reading his mind, Danny slid those talented fingers up his inner thigh and cupped his crotch, finding Steve’s cock already hard and eager.

“So proud of you, babe. You raised so much money, so many of your brothers and sisters are gonna benefit.”  
  
It was Danny’s tone more than his words that seeped into Steve’s lust-addled mind. Satisfaction dripped from his lover’s voice, syrupy and thick, and contentment flooded Steve’s belly at the thought of his lover so pleased with him, even as his nerves lit up like the Fourth of July.

There’d been a few times in their relationship now that Danny had had that tone and it never failed to shoot straight to Steve’s cock. He needed it, needed to hear that he’d made the strong, stubborn, loving man _proud_ , and he could recall in vivid detail each and every time that Danny praised him. He could recite the words to himself verbatim in the nights that Danny wasn’t with him, playing them on an endless loop until he shot over his stomach with barely a touch, but to hear them from Danny’s mouth, in that rich voice…his head swam and a little more pre-come seeped into his boxers as his cock strained beneath the weight of Danny’s hand.

“Even though you paid?” Steve managed to organise enough brain cells to form a sentence that he was mostly sure was coherent.

Pulling up at a red light, Danny flicked idly at the straining zipper, thumb stroking almost absentmindedly over the hardness beneath as he considered the question.

“Woulda paid double. Think I’d let anyone else take you home?”

“Thought you’d pay someone to take me _off_ your hands.” Steve gasped, unable to help himself from arching his hips up to press into that hand, only for Danny to lift it, and flick open Steve’s jacket, running his hand inside to scratch his nails across Steve’s pecs, feeling his nipples stiffen up even through the undervest.

“Not the way you look now.”

Contrary to his uncompromising words, Danny didn’t look over at Steve, resolutely keeping his eyes on the road, but he was able to feel the weight of Steve’s gaze. He loved it, loved being the sole focus of Steve’s attention, and the cause of his pleasure. It was often overwhelming and always humbling, but it was something he wanted forever. Sure he’d made his point, he let his hand skip down over the buttons of Steve’s shirt to rest once more atop Steve’s cock, but this time the man kept his hips still. As a reward, Danny slipped the tongue of Steve’s belt oh-so-slowly from the polished buckle, the metal releasing with a clank. 

“Danny.” Steve’s voice was surprisingly shaky, strained and desperate in a way that Danny only ever heard when they were together and tenderness crashed over him like a wave at the vulnerable and trusting note to his lover’s tone.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” As the lights cycled to green and he floored it, Danny lowered the zipper and burrowed his hand beneath this fabric, ignoring how the teeth of the zip scratched at his wrist as he curved his palm over Steve’s cock. Steve’s boxers were soaked, the head of his cock pushing through the slit and oozing a streak of pre-come against Danny’s wrist as he curled his fingers around the hot shaft, fingertips _just_ grazing against tight balls.

“ _Danny…”_

“Shhhh, babe” 

Steve watched transfixed as Danny drew his hand out, pushing the zip right down to allow his cock to spring free, hard and glistening as it pulsed against his belly, the fat head dark and begging for Danny to wrap his lips around it.

The detective’s mouth watered at the sight and he had to swallow _hard,_ biting down on his lips to keep from letting a moan slip free; before Steve he’d never imagined even _wanting_ to sink to his knees for another man. Couldn’t fathom craving the ache in his jaw, or feel crazed with the desire to have his mouth stuffed full of someone else’s cock. Yet he loved the way that Steve's taste filled his mouth, how his come would spurt thick across his tongue and down his throat as Danny filled his every sense with the other man. 

Steve McGarrett had a tendency of creating havoc in a five mile radius of his position. What was Danny’s sexuality but another victim to the man’s orbit?

Looking at Steve now, with his handsome features twisted with need, and his cock jutting out of his dress pants, chest heaving and hips shifting, a dark thrill stole down Danny’s spine to know that at least he wasn’t the only one ruined.

Danny’s hand fluttered along the length, teasing the base before pushing down to cup his balls and back up again, raking his nails along the cut of Steve’s pelvis, making his hips jut forward and his cock twitch against Danny’s wrist, leaving a wet streak of warmth against his skin. 

All the earlier teasing had Steve barely hanging on. He wanted to come, _needed_ to come so badly that he was practically vibrating with it. He couldn’t help it, thrusting his hips up against Danny’s hold, hips pumping against the restraint of the seatbelt. He planted his feet firmly against the footboard and surged his hips up, grinding against Danny’s palm, working in aborted little circles as he tried to tempt his lover to give him more of what he needed.

Danny had the magic touch, always had had from their very first, equally cramped, encounter. But right then, with his fingers playing Steve’s length like a fucking virtuoso, Steve would swear the man was a God, and he couldn’t have kept his hips still if the President himself ordered it. He slid his cock between those talented fingers, sighing every time Danny swiped his thumb over the head.

Steve’s desperate movements only made the zipper dig all the more into Danny’s wrist, no doubt leaving scratches across his skin but the thought of the marks lasting for days, reminding him of that night for days to come every time he rolled his sleeves up had Danny grinning into the dark. He wasn’t unaware of how it affected Steve to see Danny wearing his marks, nor was he immune to it himself.

Steve’s cock was so wet it was like Danny had a palmful of lube, but even so he released his prize and held his hand up to Steve’s mouth who obediently leaned forward and slathered his tongue up Danny’s palm, moaning at the tease of his own taste before greedily sucking three of Danny’s fingers deep into his mouth. He scraped his front teeth lightly across furred knuckles as his lover pressed down on his tongue. Beneath his own slick, the salt of Danny’s skin burst over his tongue and Steve wanted to get his mouth around Danny’s cock desperately, swallow that taste down until it coated his throat, until he was giving Danny the same pleasure he was receiving. He wanted his mouth to be fucked full until Danny slid down his throat and just _wrecked_ him.

Danny had always been unsubtly smug about being just a bit thicker and noticeably longer than Steve. But if Danny was smug about it, Steve had been downright ecstatic, dropping to his knees at any opportunity, including times that Danny insisted were _not_ opportune.

Steve reached for his seatbelt, eager to enact his plan, only for Danny to wrench his fingers from Steve’s mouth and once more slap his hand away. A glance at his lover’s face, at his stern expression, and it was clear; despite the arousal obvious in his bitten lips and blown pupils, Danny was very much in charge.

“Danny… _Danno…please.”_ Steve’s movements lacked all finesse, in such utter counter to his usual control. He was writhing so hard, Danny could hear the pre-tensioner of the seatbelt kicking in and he was _sure_ the SEAL would be bearing a ring of bruises across his hips by the next day, a reminder of their activities and a flare of _want_ bloomed hot and heavy in Danny’s chest.

“Easy, babe, easy. I’m gonna give you what you need.” Steve’s answering whine was high and thin as Danny pressed his forearm hard into Steve’s lower belly, forcing his ass back down onto the seat. 

The scent of Steve’s arousal bloomed heavy and warm at his show of strength, and Danny drew in a deep lungful, balls tightening at the thought of just pulling over and sucking Steve down. He had half a mind to just crawl across the seats and climb into Steve’s lap, take what they both so desperately wanted. But, satisfying as that would be, satisfying and neck-destroying given the car was _not_ designed for grown-folks business – he wanted space. He needed privacy to give Steve _everything_ he’d promised him all night long, and in ten minutes they’d be home.

Besides, despite the late hour the streets were well lit and the foot traffic of residents and the odd Air BnB-ing tourist was pretty steady. He _knew_ he should just wait, leaden his foot a little and get them home, but Steve was making the most delicious mewls sounds and he smelled _so_ good…

“Fuck it.”

Their sudden veer to the sidewalk was met with a flurry of horns and inventive cursing but for once Danny couldn’t care less. He’d barely thrown the car into park before he was reaching over for Steve, dragging him by the lapels into a kiss. His desire was met with equal hunger, Steve’s large hands wrapping around his neck and shoulders to hold him close, both men grunting in frustration when their efforts were hampered by seatbelts and the centre console.

Using his left hand, Danny undid his seatbelt and, with thanks to God that he chose tinted windows, threw himself sideways. The belt still dug into his armpit where he refused to release his hold on Steve’s cock to free his arm from the strap and the console dug into his ribs, but he was able to more easily get his mouth on Steve.

“God, you smell so good,” he moaned against Steve’s cock as he inhaled deeply, tongue lapping at the fluid beading on the purpled tip, glancing up at Steve as he licked his lips, smearing the liquid across his mouth, leaving them glistening in the streetlamps. Steve moaned appreciatively above him at the sight, arching his back to lift his cock back to that teasing mouth. His thighs strained and he could feel sweat beading on his back, seeping into his shirt but he _needed_ that gorgeous, frustrating mouth on his cock.

“Do that again.” His hand gripped the armrest so hard the composite creaked, probably leaving dents beneath his fingertips as he resisted the urge to grab Danny’s head and force him to take him deep.

“That all you want? For me to lick you? That be enough?” Danny looked up, the yellow of the streetlights making his skin appear sallow but even the poor lighting was unable to hide the glint of wickedness in his eyes as he opened his mouth and sucked the head of Steve’s cock between his wet lips. He held it there, gently balanced on his tongue, lips closed around it but not sucking, not yet, waiting until Steve’s hips thrust up and then he hollowed his cheeks and alternated between light and hard sucks as Steve’s hips worked his cock deeper. His own cock ached with want at the noises Steve was making, the needy whines and praise that was slipping from his lips, but this was about Steve.

There wasn’t the room to get his hand into Steve’s pants with his mouth in the way, so instead, Danny massaged Steve’s balls through the material as he hummed, the vibrations sending a wave of goosebumps over Steve’s thighs and up his stomach.

Steve’s cock had always fit so perfectly within Danny’s mouth, forcing his jaw wide until it ached so sweetly. It was as perfect as the rest of Steve, from its generous girth to the flared head, and Danny had learned it well, how best to stroke and squeeze, where to tease his tongue, and where to oh-so-gently scrape his teeth. 

Normally, Danny would fill his hands with Steve’s ass and guide him, pull his hips against his face and encourage Steve to fuck his throat as thoroughly and deeply as if it were Danny’s ass, balls slapping against Danny’s chin and cockhead bruising his throat. In the confines of the car, and with the console between them, he felt oddly disconnected with Steve’s cock as their only real point of contact, and he needed something, _anything_ so he pried Steve’s hand from his own thigh and placed it onto his head, pressing down to demonstrate what he wanted.

“So good, Danny, so good for me.” Releasing the abused doorframe with a creak, Steve’s other hand landed heavily on Danny’ head, but while he gripped the soft hair, he didn’t push, didn’t force him down. Instead he cupped Danny’s skull, fingers restless and always moving. Thick fingers worried at the hairs of Danny’s nape, his blunt nails scratching at the soft skin, pleasure firing down his spine at the sensation. Danny could feel himself leaking into his underwear, sure that even his balls had to be slick from it all. 

But it wasn’t _quite_ what he wanted and, with a grunt, Danny pressed Steve’s hands hard to his head again, straining to look up, narrowing his eyes at his partner, but his lover failed to catch a clue. Pulling back, Danny growled as he let Steve’s cock slip from his mouth and, turning his head to the side, pushed up Steve’s shirt to sink his teeth deep into the skin stretched taut across Steve’s hip. The resultant jerk of hips smeared Steve’s cock along the length of Danny’s neck and up into his hair, trail of pre-come slicking the blond strands together. 

“Wha’?”

Unable to stop himself, Steve slid his hand down and twisted the sticky hair together before smoothing it back and laying his hand over the top, sure he could feel the difference between Danny’s gel and his own pre-come.

“Push. Me. Down.” Not giving Steve a chance to respond, Danny guided his lover’s cock back to his mouth, but hesitated with the head shy of his lower lip, just breathing over the slit until Steve tightened his grip on his hair and _pushed._

The engulfing feel of Steve’s huge hands, the way his cock was forcing Danny’s jaw wide as he fucked into Danny’s throat was _glorious,_ and the cab of the car was soon filled with the wet sounds of Danny’s mouth as it worked Steve’s cock, the sharp panting gasps of Steve’s breath providing a staccato counterpoint.

“If this is wha’ happens, I shou’ always let you drive,” Steve slurred. Danny snickered at the idea it was that easy and that was it. Sensing the tension in Steve’s body ratcheting up a notch, Danny took him down into his throat, swallowing around the head and hummed, the vibration and tight slickness overwhelming. Shaking fingers sank deep into his hair and pulled tight as Steve anchored himself to grind up into his mouth, balls snug up against Danny’s chin as he came, babbling out nonsense in his pleasure.

“ _YesDannysuckmeyesloveyesloveyousomuchtakemedeepbabeyeeeess_.”

Steve grunted out a sound that Danny had never heard him make before, half-pained and half-relieved as he pumped pulse after pulse of come down Danny’s throat, body curling around Danny’s head as he held him close.

Steve would swear that he’d never come so fast and so hard in his _life._ Pleasure tore down his spine and wrapped around his balls as they clenched almost painfully. Heat flooded his system as he came, pleasure thrumming through his veins when he _finally_ slumped back in his seat. His head fell forward as though his neck could no longer hold it up, and he watched through half-lidded eyes as Danny withdrew, as his cock, still hard and shining in the streetlights, slipped from between Danny’s lips to rest against his thigh.

Danny looked up and winked as he licked his lips. There was a softness to Steve’s expression, a sweet innocence that belied what they’d just done and that set Danny’s heart to fluttering. Even in the weak lighting, Danny could see the adoration and deep love the other man felt for him, something that went far above and beyond their incredible sex life.

“Danny,” Steve breathed his name like a prayer, reverent and awed.

Steve raised a trembling hand and ran the back of his fingers across those puffy, red lips that had stretched so beautifully around his cock. A flash of warmth bloomed across his knuckles as Danny sucked a kiss onto Steve’s hand before it dropped back to his thigh.

“Better?” He asked, the fucked-out rasp of his voice sending shivers down Steve’s spine, his cock giving a weak twitch at the sound. Danny gazed at Steve – slumped low and head lolling on the seatback, face red and eyes glassy – and couldn’t help but imagine how he’d look if he’d shot all over himself instead of down Danny’s throat, naked in the seat beside him as he drove them home, come trailing down between his pecs, glistening drops clinging to his chest hair before dripping down his ridiculous abs. _God_ , but he always made such a fucking pretty mess of himself.

“ _Fuck.”_

“Oh, we will.” Without breaking eye-contact, Danny tongued along the length of Steve’s cock before sitting up again, wincing as Steve’s fingers snagged and tangled in his hair, adjusting himself before refastening his seatbelt. Just as he put the car into gear, a shadow fell across the window, a trio of tourists stumbling by after a few too many vibrant cocktails.

“Don’t.” Danny’s hand shot out from the gearstick and covered Steve’s own where he was trying to hastily stuff his cock back into his pants. Even after coming, his dick had barely softened and it didn’t seem as though it was likely to. 

Still drunk on his climax, Steve blinked sleepily at him, his befuddled mind trying to determine Danny’s meaning, but his hands stilled automatically at the order.

Which bode well for the evening.

“Leave it,” Danny continued, resting his hand possessively over Steve’s slick cock as, with a glance over his shoulder, he pulled back into traffic and continued their journey home. 


End file.
